Darkness-Yamato Ishida
by PequeConcentido
Summary: A fic based on my short story 'The Darkness' (it has nothing to do with the story 'The Darkness' I just got the idea from it) It's from Yamato's Point of View. There's also an announcement at the end of the story. Please read and review. Thank You.


Darkness-Yamato Ishida  
  
It took me in and it made me become me. A rebel.  
  
It trapped me and it took me away from my friends, my family. Family. I don't have a family. My parents split up and because  
of that I can't see the one person that means so much to me. My brother. My one and only sibling. My life.   
  
Because of this, it took me a little deeper, but not deep enough to make me it's prisoner, it's slave and one of it's demons.   
Not yet.  
  
This made me feel alone, unwanted and unloved.  
  
I began to suffocate as I went deeper and deeper not caring how deep I kept falling into it. In that time a friend. No, not   
just a friend, but my best friend that was traveling with me while I tried to sort out the puzzle that was in my head, saved  
me and made me realize that I am loved, wanted and not alone. Even though his words are true, and I'm out of the dark, I do   
feel alone still.   
  
My best friend and I are seperated because we live in different worlds. My brother, my life, doesn't need me anymore for me  
to protect him. We do spend some time together sometimes. Sometimes. I guess that's why I started my own band, so that I   
would have something to take my mind off of my pressures and to keep me away from the darkness so that it won't take over me   
again. It helps a bit I guess. With the band and all, people think I've changed, and it's true in a way. I now think positive  
things and remember my best friend's words. How I wish he were here so that he could listen to me about all of my troubles.  
Because that's what I really want, someone to listen to me. Ironic isn't it? People think I've changed, I believe that I've   
changed too, and yet I feel the same. The same old Yamato Ishida.  
  
  
**************  
This story came out from my original short story "The Darkness", which can be found at this address:   
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=117752  
  
Please read and review.   
  
*************  
  
Anouncement:  
  
I changed my name from Anita to Azuka. There are too many Anita's out there. So any Digimon or Pokémon fic you've read under   
the name of Anita, it's now under the name of Azuka.  
  
Here are the Digimon stories I have published:  
A Box of Chocolates and Two Lovers  
http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=61808  
  
Broken  
http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=37390  
  
Unexpected Pain  
http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=38797  
  
Unexpected Pain-Afterwards  
http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=40697  
  
Here is the Pokémon fic (which is not going to be finished(but I will write the whole story in a summary form for you to read  
sometime later)):  
  
Lost Love, New Love: Chapter 1  
http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=39075  
  
Lost Love, New Love: Chapter 2  
http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=39076  
  
Lost Love, New Love: Chapter 3  
http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=39077  
  
  
I would also like to say, that I'm in the process of writing some Digimon stories. Here's the list:  
  
1- My first TAIORA (which is not going to be a Taiora anymore, it's now going to be a Taiora, Sorato, Mimoe and Mimato(They   
are in no particualr order.)which will be entitled 'Behind the Scenes'.)  
  
2- The sequel to 'A Box of Chocolates and Two Lovers'  
  
3- A yaoi story.  
  
4- Posibly a yuri fic (I don't think I'm going to do this, I'm still not sure.)  
  
5- A Mimato.  
  
Expect some of these stories sometime WAY in the future, since I'm a very busy girl, and it's not everyday you get to take a   
break.  
  
To finish this announcement, here's a preview of 'My first TAIORA'(Behind the Scenes):  
  
  
  
Matt knocked on Tai's dressing room. Tai opened the door and smiled   
  
"Hey, Matt." Tai stepped aside letting him in.  
  
Tai closed the door and went over to Matt. "So what's up Matt? You hardly pay me a visit." Tai said smiling.  
  
"This visit is about Sora."   
  
Tai's smile was replaced by a frown "What about Sora?!" Tai said as he went to him and grabbed him by the collar  
of his shirt.   
  
Matt looked at Tai's chocolate brown eyes 'Those eyes. They're...'   
  
"Matt, tell me!"   
  
"Sora's fine! Nothing's happened to her!"   
  
Tai released his grip on Matt. "Sorry, Matt. I just...I just...anyway, what's wrong with Sora?"   
  
"That's what I'd like to know."   
  
  
  
So what do you think?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor it's characters.  
  



End file.
